


Sweetest Kill

by coolcatnot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst but happy ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, because i'm shameless and horny, emotional and sexual tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcatnot/pseuds/coolcatnot
Summary: Canon divergence beginning at the end of Pyramid Song where V is candid about her condition to Judy.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (***CYBERPUNK 2077 SPOILERS.*** Note on where we are at in the story: We are at the end of Pyramid Song but before the Point of No Return. Panam and Johnny's questlines are complete. This chapter is almost like a retelling of Judy's last quest, but later chapters will very much deviate with new content.)

The first thing V notices is the heavy weight against her chest and the feeling of white hot fire in her lungs. Her first instinct is to breathe, but she can’t. Panic rushes in, and she begins coughing violently.

“V!” A voice screams. “Please!”

V feels the weight rise from her chest. She attempts to sit up but fails to do so. Instead, she feels her stomach churn and throat grow hot. She vomits out water then weakly takes in a few breaths. When she opens her eyes, she is unable to register the figure in front of her. Her vision is muddied by the mixture of tears and lake water in her eyes. 

“Oh thank fuck,” Judy says. She places a hand against V’s shoulder and pulls her into an upright sitting position. 

The merc inhales deeply, attempting to steady her erratic breaths. She blinks and the scene becomes clearer. In front of her is Judy and the lake. The moon, stars, and lurid but distant lights of night city illuminate the sky.

“What happened?” V weakly asks.

“You passed out,” Judy says. Even in V’s overwhelmed state, she can feel the gentle caress of Judy’s hand brushing against her shoulder.

“How did you manage to lift me out?” V asks. She weakly plants her elbows behind her and uses her arms to support herself up. 

Judy breaks away and steadies her own breath. Once composed, she says, “Dunno… didn’t really think about it. I just did it.” She glances up at V and holds eye contact.

V lets out a raspy sigh and closes her eyes. “Thanks for saving my life…” she says and then begins to hear Johnny’s voice in her head.

“Told you taking a dive in toxic water was a bad idea,” the rocker says. V opens her eyes to see Johnny nonchalantly leaning against a railing. The setting was too dark to make out his face, but she could sense the derision coming from him. “Never fucking listen,” he says sharpy.

V tenses up and grinds her teeth. She feels her annoyance compound off of Johnny’s and form into an anger. She starts to think of a sarcastic response, but her attention is pulled back to Judy when she hears her speak.

“ ‘Toxic water’... ” Judy says. “Is that your construct?”

V nearly gasps and shakes her head in disbelief. “D… D-did you just hear him?” V asks.

Judy shakes her own head. “ ‘Hear’ is too strong a word. I can tell which thoughts are mine and which are yours, but that one… that one was different.”

V raises her hand to the back of her head. She can feel the surface of the shard slid into the slot near her ear. _That’s right… We’re still synced,_ V thinks to herself. She looks up at Judy and sees her nod in response to the thought.

“J-just ignore him, please... ” V says. “He’s a bit of an asshole.”

Johnny turns around and leans his torso over the railing. “Why do I bother,” he says while he takes out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket. He ignites the end of it and exhales. His smoke rises up into the night sky only to be blown away by a chill gust of wind. V shakes within her drenched wetsuit and attempts to get up. She staggers in the process.

“Careful,” Judy hisses. She crawls over to V and helps both of them onto their feet. “You really love making me worried.”

V straightens her posture and looks over at her friend. Judy’s grip lightens at the look of confidence on the merc, and she instead opts to lightly run her hand across her back. 

“Sorry…” V says. She takes Judy’s hand and holds it in hers. She smiles in reassurance then glances towards Johnny. The rocker’s eyes meet hers then break away, eventually landing on the intertwined hands between the two ladies. Johnny closes his eyes and sighs before glitching away and disappearing.

The two stand there in silence before Judy pulls away. “No offense, but you may not be in the best shape to drive back…” she says and grins. “Stay the night?”

“Oh…. okay. Thanks, Jude.” Heat rises up to V’s face as Judy’s expression sends a titillating chill down her spine. Judy senses V’s fluster and chuckles before walking towards the cabin door. V follows her lead and asks a question: “By the way. Whose is this? The cottage... I mean.”

Judy unlocks the door and holds it open for V. The merc accepts the invitation inside, walks in, and is immediately met with the smell of roasted coffee beans. 

“I had a neighbor that was hell bent in staying in Laguna Bend,” Judy says. She softly places a hand on V’s waist and moves her out of the doorway. V’s cheeks flush again at the touch. “He had to be hauled out by some badges. Anyway, when the water eventually came in, he made a new house near the lake. He then got sick after a few months, though… It was probably because the water was much more toxic then.”

V nods and aimlessly walks around the cottage. She’s careful not to trip on anything since the only source of light is a dim lamp in the kitchen area. She weaves through the single bedroom and bathroom then makes her way back into the living room. Judy notices and gives her a sideways smile and glance. “You must be chilled to the bone. Let me make you something hot,” she worriedly says and takes out a coffee maker. “Here. How do you take your coffee?”  
  
V thinks for a moment before responding. “Sugar and milk, please.”

Judy nods and starts organizing some of the ingredients. However, when she plugs in the coffee maker into an outlet, the kitchen light flickers then grows dull. “Shit. I forgot to start the generator.”

V perks up. “I can go start it.”

Judy walks towards the door. “You’re going to stay right there,” she emphasizes. However, before she can reach the entrance, V has already sprinted in front of her. Surprised, Judy steps back. V takes the opportunity to give her a playful wink and break into a sprint out of the cabin. As she does so, she can vaguely hear a scoff behind her.

The second the merc exits, she’s met with an overwhelming chill. Regret quickly sinks in as her teeth begin to chatter. _"_ Fuck, it’s cold," V says while she heads towards a nearby platform. As she ascends some stairs, a small thought surfaces in her mind. 

_Speaking of harm’s way… You know what I see looking at you?_

V’s eyebrow raises. _Judy?_ she thinks loudly. After not hearing a response, she proceeds onto the platform. Once on, she hunches over the generator and begins to pull at the cord. V hears sounds of a few pistons and gears moving, but they fade away quickly. V grunts and pulls at the cord more firmly. This time, the din of moving mechanical parts continue, and smoke escapes the generator. “Alright,” V says underneath her breath.

_Walking… talking corpses._

V straightens her back, turns around, and attempts to peer through the window. The lights of the cabin have come on, but Judy’s silhouette isn’t in sight. A fear starts to grip her, and she anxiously jobs back to the cabin. Just as she reaches the door, V hears the sound of Judy’s connection severing from her end.

 _What the fuck!_ V thinks, panicking as she opens the door. When she enters, Judy is nowhere in her sight. “Judy?” V yells.

Silence follows. V can hear her heart beat inside her chest as she frantically looks around but is then met with a voice coming from the bathroom.

“In here,” Judy says.

V walks towards the front of the bathroom door and then stops. As her hand makes it way up to knock against the door, she feels a dread come over her, causing her to pause. “Judy?” the merc asks. “About that coffee...” she attempts to say wholeheartedly but then fails. “I-is everything okay?”

“Yea,” Judy says.

V waits for more to her response but is met with silence. “I’m coming in,” the merc says and opens the door. She’s greeted with the sight of Judy sitting on the side of the tub, head in her hands. Her heart stings and aches at the sight.

“Don’t bullshit me, Judy,” V says. She sits by her side, and immediately Judy raises her face to look into the merc’s eyes. 

Judy breaks eye contact and sighs. “It’s...”

V furrows her eyebrows and then pleads with Judy. “It’s okay,” the merc says, lulling her closer.

“It’s fucking clouds, V,” Judy says despondently. “It’s gone to shit. Tyger claws came in and took revenge for Hiromi. Tom even got killed in the process. None of what we did actually helped the dolls out.”

V gulps as she feels anger and hurt emanate from Judy. After registering what she said, she looks down and shakes her head. The merc sighs but then feels the sensation of Judy’s fingers touching her chin, raising her face up. Their eyes meet.

“I didn’t want to say anything because… I wanted it to just be our day,” Judy says quietly and lowly - as if a whimper. V looks at her and then raises both of her hands to cup Judy’s cheeks.

“It _is_ our day,” V says intently. “It’s the happiest day I’ve had in a while...”

Judy’s hazel eyes look at V with a spontaneous yearning. V gulps as she can feel the atmosphere in the room shift into one filled with tension and desire. Before she can break her hands away from Judy’s face, she’s already met with Judy’s lips.

“Jud-” V says briefly before being silenced by the kiss. She closes her eyes and then leans forward, reciprocating the gesture. Judy grabs the back of V’s neck and pulls them closer, attempting to make the distance between them nonexistent. V feels her face becoming incredibly more flushed and butterflies form in her stomach. However, a stronger feelings feeling begins to overwhelm her: guilt. She breaks apart from the kiss yet continues to lean forward. With their foreheads touching and mouths agape, they're nearly breathless from the kiss. 

“I can’t,” V whispers. She chokes back a cry of pain and plants a chaste kiss on Judy’s forehead. 

Judy looks into V’s eyes. She tries to pull V closer but is met with resistance. “Please… V… Please,” she says desperately.

V bites her lip and then closes her eyes. It requires all her resolve not to lean in and kiss Judy. It’s all she’s ever wanted… all she’s ever dreamed about. However, she knows she must tell Judy something first.

“I’m dying, Jude,” the merc says.

Judy’s eyes widen. Her pupils erratically scan V’s face. “Dying?” she asks. Her hand makes it way against V’s cheek, and her fingertips shake against V’s skin as she asks.

V nods and then closes her eyes. She lets out a deep breath and then feels overwhelming grief and pain consume both of them. It comes immediately and is so overwhelming she feels the wind in her stomach leave. “The biochip… It’s overwriting my psyche. I have a plan to stop it, but I don’t know if it will work. I… I want so badly for this, but I also don’t want to hurt you.”

V attempts to place her hand on Judy’s in an effort to assure her; but before she can do so, Judy pulls away. V looks up in shock and feels crushed to see her friend’s eyes become watery. “V…” Judy shakily says.

A tear instantly trails down V’s cheek when she hears her name spoken. “I’m so sorry.”

Judy visibly gulps and turns her face away. She inhales but her breath has already become unsteady. After a few minutes of silence she looks back up. Rivulets of tears mixed with eye makeup streak down her cheeks. “Fuck this,” Judy says shakily. “Fuck all of this.”

V opens her mouth, tempted to say something but feels as if her throat is choking her back from speaking even the most simple words. She abandons the effort and instead reflects on Judy’s words. She knows she doesn’t mean to say them. Even without the shard syncing them together, she is able to ascertain this. V’s tears flow more heavily knowing the anger, pain, and heartbreak Judy is in.

While V is thinking, Judy is desperately looking her in the eye. She's searching for a response. When not met with one, she gets up. V looks at her. Everything inside her wishes to extend her hands, grab Judy by the face, kiss her passionately, and whisper promises into her ear. However, she wills herself not to do so.

V runs her hand to the back of her head and withdraws the shard. She offers it to Judy whose lip is quivering badly. V can faintly hear a small sob Judy is trying to suppress in the back of her throat. Her heart breaks hearing it.

“Goodbye, V,” Judy says. She grabs the shard and storms outside the bathroom. 

V sits at the edge of the tub, shocked at the sudden departure. She contemplates whether to get up and beg Judy to stay, but she decides otherwise. Even if she wanted to get up, she felt heavy. Her feet feel rooted onto the tiled floor, caging her inside the bathroom.

The merc hears the sound of clothes and bags being gathered from the ground and the door opening. She catches a glimpse of Judy making her way out. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest. She hears the sound of a door shutting then an engine starting just outside the cabin. V’s hands grip the side of the bathtub, and her knuckles grow white from the tension. The merc recalls Judy's words and rethinks them. _"Fuck all this"_ _is right_ , V says to herself.

The sound of wheels driving through rough terrain grows more distant. The cabin becomes completely quiet for what seems like hours. The silence is broken by the sound of Johnny’s footsteps in the hallway. V hears him walk towards her before she sees his face peer into the bathroom. Expecting a snarky response, she’s surprised to feel his metal hand reach for her shoulder.

“Sorry, V,” Johnny says. He stands over her and looks at her sympathetically. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( time to make this work explicit now (〃ω〃) . i keep reading, editing, and rereading this chapter and realize if i continue this it will never be posted. so i'm sorry for typos or other mistakes that are most likely going to appear. )

The moment that Judy hears the van door shut beside her, she starts sobbing uncontrollably. Her fists bawl up, and her arms flail helpless beside her. 

She curses underneath her breath and tries to choke back sobs long enough for her to start the car engine. Once it does, she floors the gas pedal and turns into the interstate, headings towards Night City. She clumsily wipes her eyes in an attempt to more clearly see the road ahead of her.

The number of cars flying by increases as Judy enters the city limits and drives through the heavily congested roads into the Watson district. After exiting the main highway, she sees her familiar apartment building become visible through the smog. She haphazardly swerves through traffic in order to quickly pull into the parking lot.

After stopping, Judy takes a moment to sit in the car. She sniffs and wipes her eyes, now noticing the amount of makeup running down her cheeks and now muddied onto her hands. She groans and wipes her face with a tissue. After realizing that this hasn’t done much, she hastily pushes open the van door and storms into the apartment building without much thought.

Once inside her apartment, the techie throws herself onto the living room couch. She lies there for several moments, taking deep breaths. The close to pitch black and quiet setting (save the dull hum of oncoming traffic from outside) nearly pull her into sleep until she shuffles and feels something pressed against her back. After grabbing the object beneath her, she pulls it out and notices it’s the card V gave her several days ago when Evelyn passed.

Judy stares at it, debating whether to open the card again. After deliberating for several seconds, she does so. The card lights up in various colors, and the familiar words “you're an egg-celent friend” pop up partnered with an animation of an animated egg crack open and smile. At the bottom of the card, in V’s handwriting, are the words “thinking of you judy. take care. - v.” Judy reads and rereads the words; and without being conscious of it, she smiles and breaks into a hysterical laugh. After continuing this for a few more seconds, she grips the card and is reminded of today’s happenings. Her laughter turns to sobs as she holds the card against her chest, crying miserably on the couch.

“V,” Judy says underneath her breath. She cries for a few minutes more until she’s nearly out of breath. “Oh, V…” 

… 

V peers off the balcony. She sits on a chair in a relatively high end cafe on the upper floors of a building adjacent to Embers. Her fingers glide over her lips as she ponders. This goes on for minutes until she twitches at the sight of movement in her periphery. A waiter hands her order of coffee to her.

“Thank you,” the merc says lowly - almost to the point of being inaudible. She sighs and reaches for creamer and sugar, eventually spilling a copious amount of them into her drink. After doing so, she lifts the mug to her lips and sips the steaming hot liquid.

“I haven’t seen you this nervous since Vic told you ‘ya were dying,” Johnny says.

V crosses her legs and shakes her foot habitually. A vein running across her temple pulses. She’s annoyed that she doesn’t come off as composed, but she reasons it’s useless considering Johnny already knows how she feels.

 _Hanako,_ V tells Johnny in her head. It’s an inchoate thought, but by the look of Johnny’s face, he understands what V is getting at.

“When are you meeting her?” Johnny asks.

V gulps down more coffee. _Tomorrow afternoon._

Johnny lifts his feet and plants them onto the table in front of them. He then leans into his chair and crosses his arms. “And once you meet her - what? Do you really believe this porcelain cunt has your best interest at heart?”

V clenches her jaw and shakes her head. _No, but she’s the only one who can lead us to Mikoshi. That’s worth something._

Johnny tilts his head back. His sunglasses are barely hanging to his face, but he seems indifferent to it. He simply waves his augmented arm around, swaying imaginary flies away. “Just negotiate on our terms. Let her know we aren’t doing shit until she’s sure able to give us what we want.”

The merc lowers the coffee from her lips and breaks Johnny’s eye contact to look at the cityscape beside her. Past Embers and the towering skyscrapers are storm clouds forming in the distance - a portent of things to come.

 _I’d be lying if I said I’m not scared right now_ , thinks V. She places her hand onto her knee and brushes her thumb across her knee in an attempt to placate her anxiety. Her leg simply shakes more feverishly. _I’m scared shitless, Johnny._

Johnny sighs and places his feet down in order to sit upright. V senses him looking at her, so she returns his stare. “I promised you I would get you out of this,” he said.

V raises her eyebrow. _When?_

Johnny leans forward and waves his fingers through the steam cloud rising from the coffee. “When I gave you the dog tag, gonk.”

The merc raises her hand and feels the jewelry around her neck. She’s been wearing it alongside the memento that Vic gave Misty who then gave her. Johnny’s words bring back her attention to the significance of it.

 _That’s if it’s even possible_ , V replies.

“Oh, it is. We find a way to jack Alt into Mikoshi, which we're going to find one way or another through that bitch, then we’ll be separated. I promise, V,” Johnny says. 

V attempts to hide the disbelief in her face. Part of her is tempted to bring up the dozens of more likely possibilities of them failing, but another part of her mind shushes her. She simply goes back to sipping her coffee and staring at Johnny. _What do you like your coffee with?_ V asks.

Johnny leans back into his chair and lifts his arms above his head. “Hated fucking coffee,” he mumbles.

V sips the last bit of liquid left and smirks. She takes out Evelyn's case and lighter, smoking a single a cigarette as she looks across the table. _Here then_ , she tells him.

Johnny takes in an exaggerated breath, and V smiles. “You’re not that bad, V,” Johnny says to her.

V inhales the smoke until she feels her lungs reach full capacity. Only then does she slowly exhale it through her nostrils. _I try_ , she replies.

… 

_Is this you or Kerrie playing?_ V asks. She increases the volume of her car speaker to Samurai’s _A Like Supreme_. 

Johnny raises his hands and plays chords on an imaginary guitar coinciding with the ones played in the intro. “I’m playin’ now. Kerrie comes in on his guitar in a second,” he says. 

V hears Kerrie’s voice grow louder and a second guitar strum. Johnny rocks his head back and forth, still playing on his imaginary guitar. V tries to hide the smile growing on her face but fails to do so after the rocker lightly sings “a like supreme” later in the song.

 _Not bad,_ V thinks, turning into her apartment complex’s garage. She taps her fingertips across the steering wheel.

“Should’ve seen us live,” Johnny says to her.

V parks but waits until the song finishes to exit her car. After doing so, she enters the elevator. Johnny appears in front of her. They mimic each other’s body language: head softly banging against the wall with arms crossed, feet tapping the ground. _Not really my type of scene_ , V thinks.

“It’s everyone’s scene once they get in it,” Johnny says. “You get high enough on whatever they’re passing in the crowd, and you just melt and become part of the one collective body.”

V rolls her eyes but begins to imagine it. She’s seen Johnny’s memories, felt his emotions at the time, and sometimes even envied the many adventures he's been on. That is, until she feels nausea and anhedonia achieved from the 5th or 6th successive night of drinking and being on tour. V starts to feel sick to her stomach just thinking about it but is pulled out of the memories by the elevator chime and doors opening. Johnny exits, and V follows him.

“Oh, here comes Miss Trouble,” the rocker says. He twirls around and tilts his head towards the direction of V's apartment.

V scrunches her eyebrows, questioning him with her expression until she looks at what he’s hinting at. A silhouette is leaning against the entrance of her apartment. She unconsciously feels for the pistol in her holster until she comes closer and makes out the green and pink in the person’s hair.

“J-judy?” V blurts out. 

Judy turns to look at her. At first, she's happy to see those hazel eyes again but then recalls the shitshow that went out yesterday at the cottage. She gulps and attempts to steady herself, feigning a confidence in her appearance that she definitely doesn't feel.

“What are you doing here?” the merc asks, her tone more hostile than she imagined it to be. Judy flinches, and V immediately regrets having said it that way.

“V, I-” Judy starts to say. “Can I talk to you?”

V looks at her, clearly dumbfounded.

“Please,” Judy says.

V hesitates but then nods and opens her apartment door. She steps to the side and lets the techie in. Once they’re both there, Johnny sits on the couch, saying nothing. He merely stares at both of the women.

“How... how was your day?” V asks, taking off Johnny’s jacket and placing it on the couch near Johnny. She turns to Judy and notices her standing awkwardly near the entrance.

“Fine. How was yours?” Judy says.

V gestures Judy towards the couch. “Umm… Okay. Do you want to sit?”

Judy nods and heads towards the couch. She’s seeming to to sit where Johnny is, so the rocker gets up and walks to the other side of the room. Once there, he leans against the wall then glances at V momentarily. "Guessin' I'll peace out," he says. He flickers unstably then disappears.

V stands and crosses her arms. She enters into a deep contemplation as to what she should say. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Just say something, V. Things have already gone to shit._ “Judy,” the merc says. “I-”

“I’m sorry,” Judy says to her. She looks up at V with a genuine expression of lament. “I’m sorry for being so selfish and leaving you when yesterdat V.”

V leaves her jaw agape after having been interrupted. After noticing this, she clears her voice.

“Uhh... i-it’s okay. I understand why you did it. I mean, it sucks - this entire situation. Don't worry about it, Jude.”

Judy turns away and shakes her head. V looks at her, hoping that she graces her with another look but is disappointed when it doesn’t come. She nods her head, accepting the silence, and chooses to sit on the couch. However, she makes sure to allow 3-5 feet between them.

“V, you told me you were dying, and instead of being there for you, I left,” Judy said.

V shakes her head. “I understand why you did it, though. I’m sorry for-”

“Hush for one second,” Judy says, breaking the merc's sentence off. 

V stops speaking and looks up. She’s surprised to see Judy staring at her intently. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, V. You can’t control dying. Fuck, you’re probably hurting more than I am right now. I’m such a gonk for what I did,” Judy says, guilt evident in her voice.

V shakes her head and looks at Judy with a despondent expression. Her face must have struck something of a chord inside her because before V knows it, Judy is already crawling closer toward her on the couch. Once near V, she brushes the merc's cheek with her fingertips. She does so carefully, as if worried V was on the verge of breaking, possibly ethereal.

V closes her eyes. She's felt this touch before. She felt it last night with Judy but also in other memories: Jackie and Mama Welles inviting her into their home with open arms, her mom affectionately hugging her and whispering "it's okay" whenever she was scared, Panam rubbing her knee and promising that she was there for V whenever. Every warm and tender memory surfaces spontaneously into V's head until she feels light headed. After treasuring this sensation, she opens her eyes and sees Judy's longing gaze, glassy from the tears she so obviously is holding back.

“You’re hurting,” V says. “I’m hurting you.”

Judy shakes her head and raises her hand to cup both of V’s cheeks. “You could never hurt me, mi cielo,” she says.

V can hear her heart beat inside her chest, working overtime to pump blood up to her face so her cheeks are flushed bright red. Judy notices, smiles, and leans in. Her lips hover just centimeters away. V inhales deeply. "Do you really want this?" she asks, searching for any doubt hinted in Judy's face.

“A thousand times yes,” Judy says without hesitation.

V leans in. Their lips press against each other softly. However, the contact alone sends a small shocking current through V's spine. Her nervousness is heightened, especially once Judy presses against her more passionately.

“Oh, V” Judy says in-between their kisses.

V closes her eyes and parts her mouth, massaging her tongue against Judy’s lips until her mouth parts, too. Their tongues make contact. Afterwards, V feels a weight against her. She opens her eyes slightly and sees Judy mounting her lap and wrapping her arms around her.

V places her hands on Judy’s hips, pulling them closer together until the friction between them feels so great it could start a fire. Every touch and every kiss illicit feelings nothing short of ecstasy in the merc.

Judy pulls away for a moment, leading V to hopelessly lean forward and look at her with a confused expression. Judy smirks at the slightly bewildered face on the merc before shaking off the strap from her overalls and lifting her shirt from her body. V watches her as she does so, mesmerized by her movement.

V runs her hands up Judy’s back and undoes her bra. Concurrently, she plants a few kisses on Judy’s neck, trailing them down to her collarbone. Judy's breathing becomes irregular, huffing and hitching her breath occasionally when she felt V kiss some of her more sensitive areas.

A strand of hair covers V's face. Having seen it, Judy combs it away behind the merc's ear. V looks up after she does so then connects their lips again. During this, V raises her hands up in order to lightly graze her fingertips iacross Judy's bare chest. The techie softly gasps and starts to grind on V's lap in response.

A few beads of sweat break across V's forehead. She feels herself become increasingly more hot to the point it's almost agitating. Judy must have been able to tell because after few more passionate kisses, she slides her hand into V's and breaks the two apart.

Judy slowly gets up, still holding V's hand, and tilts her head towards the direction of the bed. The merc stands up, and her knees nearly buckle while she does so. The way Judy stares at her whilst walking backwards and eventually climbing on top of the bed simply makes her feel weak. Luckily, V makes it to the bedside before getting down. She kneels before Judy, and before either of them are conscious of it, her hands are already undressing the rest of Judy's clothes.

V's lips traces kisses down Judy's naked legs. When she makes it to Judy's thighs, the techie's back arches. V hangs onto every ephemeral breath, gasp, and shake. It drives her insane to see hear, feel, and see her lover plead for more of her touch. Eventually V complies, kissing her upper thighs then reaching the area between her legs.

Judy lets out a high pitched whimper accompanied by a deep moan. V holds Judy's legs in the air, spread apart and heels supported by her shoulders. She begins to transform her kisses into light licks up and down Judy's cunt. The techie's hands trails down her own body until they reach V's head. Once there, she places her fingers through V's hair.

V quickens her pace. In response, Judy moans loudly. Judy can feel herself coming undone with every stroke of V's tongue. She's even surprised by how quickly her body unwinds. It's as if it knows who she belongs to.

"Fuck," Judy says as she raises one of her hands and places it over her lips. Judy can already feel a light squeal escaping her throat. However, before it does, she lifts her hand over her mouth to muffle it. (Don't want V's neighbors putting in a noise complaint). V looks up at her, incredibly flustered from the sight. It motivates her to go to go faster, and in response, Judy writhes in pleasure. Her moans become more high pitched until she's curses underneath her breath. Judy goes to muffle a light scream of pleasure with her hand but fails when an orgasm overtakes her and causes her to lose control.

V watches in euphoria as Judy writhes with pleasure. She continues licking and kissing Judy until she feels the palm of the techie's hand push against her forehead and pull her up into a kiss. V allows it. She hovers over Judy, looks down at the mess she's made the woman into, and kisses her.

Judy breaks away for a moment in order to regain composure. Still euphoric from what happened, she looks up at V with lovestruck eyes. Hands wrapped around the merc's neck, she pulls her down until they're only inches apart. V smiles down, fluttering her heavy eyelids. Her hand starts to wander down her Judy's waist until it reaches her crotch. Judy, lost in V's eyes, hasn't noticed until she can feel V's finger at her entrance slowly entering inside her. She tilts her head back and moans as V slides another digit in.

A wave of obscenities begins to escape Judy's lips as she pulls V into another kiss. As Judy moans against their lips, V begins to rub the sensitive area inside the techie. That's enough to make Judy become undone again.

"Cum for me, baby," V says raspily under her breath. She fingers Judy harder and more quickly until feels muscles tighten around her hand. Judy begins shaking underneath her. Another intense wave of pleasure over takes her. She shakes and whimpers, noises muffled against V's lips.

Seconds after Judy's comes down from the orgasm, V slides her fingers out. She takes in a deep breath and lies on her side, supporting herself with her elbow. Judy looks at her but doesn't move. Her chest rises rapidly in an attempt to regain her composure.

"You really know how to make me crazy for you," Judy says in-between huffs of breath. She rolls onto her side in order to face V, who now blushes and gives a goofy smile. That expression is enough to make Judy giddy inside. She presses a kiss against V's cheek then starts to slide her hand down V's side, eventually landing on her waist. V stares at her and feels a titillating chill course through her body as Judy leans towards her and seductively whispers into her ear "Your turn."

V anxiously nods and helps her lover undress her. Once nude, she watches as Judy lowers herself between her legs. Their eyes never break apart from each other, even when Judy starts teasingly licking up and down V's thighs. _God_ , V thinks. She feels her stomach tense up in anticipation for what's to come.

Judy smiles mischievously and plants one more kiss onto V's thigh before she begins licking in-between her legs. V instantly bawls her fists up, grabbing parts of her bed sheet and making her knuckles white in the process. A low moan escapes her mouth as she feels an intense heat start to overtake her body.

Judy flicks her tongue up and down in teasingly slow movements over V's clit, causing the merc to close her eyes, gasp, ad break into a hot sweat. Judy lightly moans in response and raises her hands in order to run them up V's stomach then torso. She lightly squeezes V's breasts and starts to press her tongue more firmly and quickly against the merc's small bud of sensitive nerves. It only takes a few moments of doing this for V to be in utter rapture.

Overtaken by the sensation, the merc closes her eyes and furrows her eyebrows. The tension across her body increases to the point it feels almost torturous. She pants and lets out several high pitched and needy moans. The sounds drive Judy mad with lust.

Within a few seconds, the knots formed in V's stomach disappear. She instantly feels herself losing all power over her own body as she shakes wildly. She opens her mouth, barely able to let out a sound as she experiences an earth shattering orgasm. Judy continues to press her tongue against V until her her moans of satisfaction fade. Once the scene becomes quiet, she rises up. Her lips glisten, wet from tasting V's cum.

The merc takes in a few deep breaths before opening her eyes. Half expecting the experience to be a dream, she's somewhat surprised to notice Judy still there. She reaches her hand out, feeling against her lover's gorgeous face. Prompted by the touch, Judy crawls beside V and lazily wraps her fingers and arms around her. She presses a kiss against the merc's cheek then lifts the blankets in order to cover both of them.

V reaches for Judy's hand and intertwines their fingers. Previous ideas of the biochip, Hanako, Johnny, her mortality, etc. seem alien to her. They feel distant and unreal, as if she dreamed them. Enveloped in Judy's embrace, she's lead to believe that at this moment only the two of them exist.

It isn't long until the two are pulled into sleep. V intermittently wakes up throughout the night, and her first response is to reach out for Judy. When realizing she's still there,the anxiety and fear once eddying inside her die away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( going back to school soon so chapters will not be routinely published. i also am still thinking of where to take this story. )


End file.
